Megara
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires.Megara is the deutaragonist in Disney's 1997 animated film Hercules. A snarky "femme fetale", Meg once served as a reluctant minion of Hades, to whom she was indebted. Having endured a troubled past, Meg developed a cynical disposition, her only goal being to rescind her bind and live a life of solitude. Her outlook would slowly start to change upon meeting Hercules, whose innocence would prove there is still good in the world. Meg is a free-spirited, independent, and quick-witted woman who is also hurt and bitter due to having her heart broken by her boyfriend in the past. She is also cynical, snarky, and world-weary, making her atypical among Disney's lead females. She plays enough of a heroic part in the movie, to be classed as a heroine, rather than just a romantic interest. She has a very low opinion of men in general since her experiences with them have been mostly negative. While Hercules falls for her at first sight, far from falling for him on the spot, she seduces him with her good looks and then she dismisses him as putting on an 'innocent farm boy routine' and it is not until they spend actual time together that she begins to develop feelings for him. Meg is afraid of heights but overcomes her fear at the end of the film in order to save Hercules. In their first meeting in the episode Hercules and the Aetolian Amphora, Meg wants to forget all about her ex-boyfriend (later shown to be Prince Adonis) and shows very little to no remorse but manipulate the young Hercules into helping her steal a jar of Lethe water. Her attire is almost identical in this episode except that her skirt is much shorter. At the end of the episode, her memory is wiped, explaining how she and Hercules met 'for the first time' in the movie. Physical appearance Megara has a slender body with long, dark auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with its most notable feature being the curly fringes on its tip. She has purple eyes with lavender eyelids. She wears a lavender Greek dress with golden straps, a long skirt with the hem ending just above her orange-sandaled feet, and two purple sashes; a tight one under her bust to give her a tiny waist and a loosened one tied at her right side by a golden spiral pendant around her wide hips. Trivia * She is not officially part of the Disney Princess lineup, because due to negative reviews of the movie and also did not do well at the box office. * However, despite that, she was a test character, like Alice, to see if she'd fit for the princess line, but since it wasn't a success anyways, they decided to keep her out of the line. * Megara is a name of a town in Greece. Gallery Meg.png Step.png Hercules-Meg.jpg Megara 10.jpg A44470aefd46ec0c2b43d6c30f10a679.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Caucasian Category:Hercules characters Category:Deutaragonists Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Greek characters Category:Disney characters Category:Balkan characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:Characters voiced by Susan Egan Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Video game characters Category:Villain's crush Category:Femme fatale Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Henchmen Category:Revived characters Category:Liars Category:False Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Maroons Category:Purple haired characters Category:Redheads Category:Servants Category:Cheerleaders Category:Flirty characters Category:Attractive characters Category:Animated characters Category:PNG characters Category:Movie characters Category:Protected pages